Stowable seats are commonly used in sport utility and so-called crossover vehicles. Typically, such seats include a seat cushion and a foldable seatback. Prior to stowing seats having a subfloor storage location, it is necessary to fold the seatback unto the seat cushion. If this folding operation is not performed prior to attempting to stow the seat, the results will not be favorable, because the unfolded seatback will inhibit the seat from nesting into the storage compartment. It would be desirable to provide a seat having a logic system which allows the seat, and more precisely, the seat cushion, to be released for pivoting into a stowed position only if the seatback has first been placed in a folded, stowed position with respect to the seat cushion.